


A Winchester’s Love

by whythekwehnot



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Divergent, Castiel is a little sad, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, M/M, Minor Angst, Protective Dean, Sam knows of their relationship and is happy for them, blowjob, graceless cas, lovers tiff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22284475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whythekwehnot/pseuds/whythekwehnot
Summary: Castiel’s grace has burnt away, leaving him mortal again. He goes off on a hunt, scaring Dean and causing a fight. He goes to drown his sorrows at a bar, not getting very far before Dean comes to make it up to him.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 52





	A Winchester’s Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sonofamary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonofamary/gifts).



> Okay, my first supernatural fic in over 2 years! I hope you enjoy it. I was asked by one of my best mates to write Destiel and I have written this. It was a lot of fun to dive back into supernatural and, just Cas, my boy, i love you.

Castiel sat in the bar, his shoulders slumped and his mind reeling from his fight with Dean. 

_ “Why did you go off on your own!” Dean had shouted. _

_ “I didn’t realise that everything I do needs to be run past you!” _

_ Sam tried to stop Dean’s tirade, he was just as worried about Cas but he wasn’t yelling at him.  _

_ “Dean, stop. He’s sure to have his reasons.” He held his hands up defensively in front of his brother, as if he was was worried he would launch himself across the war table in the bunker and tackle his partner to the ground.  _

_ “He could have got himself killed!”  _

_ Cas rolled his eyes then, “Yes, because of course that’s what I want to do after saving you over the last ten years - die by vampire.” _

_ Dean pointed his finger at him, ignoring Sam’s attempts at placating him. “It was stupid! Do you think I want to burn your body?!”  _

_ Knowing that he wasn’t going to get very far with the level of Dean’s temper, Cas stormed up the stairs and out of the bunker. _

Cas sat there, winding himself up further when the bell above the door to the bar rang. He didn’t look up, half expecting Sam to sit next to him and try to convince him to return to the bunker; the younger Winchester had the type of personality to always fix fights and fall-outs, it was one of Castiel’s favourite things about Sam. 

The cushion to his left dipped as someone sat down. 

“Cas.”

Castiel looked up at the person who spoke, the voice deeper and more gruff than Sams. 

“What do you want, going to yell at me some more?” He quipped, stirring the clear alcoholic beverage in front of him. For once, he was grateful that alcohol could affect him now his grace was gone. 

Dean slipped his fingers between Cas’s, holding onto him and squeezing gently.

“I’m sorry. I know I overreacted, since you lost your grace again...you’re more vulnerable. I know it’s happened before, but this is different. You’re staying with me this time. You can’t go running off to wipe out a nest of vamps single-handedly. Not unless you’re trying to kill me with worry that is.” He joked, pressing his arm against Cas. Dean’s body heat spread through Cas, warming his cold arms and spreading through his chest. A familiar feeling when Dean was next to him, holding him. 

Dean’s love was a precious gift to Castiel, he knew what it was like to exist in nothingness, in the cold, dead universe without humans as he knew today. He knew what it was like to be created and forgotten, to be used and disposed of. He had grown to love humanity and the Winchester family in particular. So Dean’s love was a treasured thing, something he would fight to the death to protect and something he knew would never die, no matter how many times Dean grew overprotective and yelled at him. Castiel did not enjoy feeling weak, nor did he enjoy not being able to heal his family when they were hurt; but it was preferable to being dead. At least this way he was still with Dean, still able to help in some capacity as a hunter. 

“You realise I was only trying to help? To save you having to face the nest where Charlie is a vampire, and Bobby? Do you really think you could end two people who were pivotal figures in your life?” He hadn’t meant fire back such a sharp question, but he was still angry. It was simmering in his mind like a cold fire, more deadly than any flame Dean had used to salt and burn a body. 

Dean swallowed, pursing his lips slightly, the one sign that made it clear he was trying his hardest not to bite back, “I know.” He finally whispered, “it was a shock when I first saw them as vampires, but Cas…you can’t take them on by yourself. Not anymore.” Dean pulled his hand out of Castiel’s, wrapping his arm around his shoulders instead, “I don’t want to lose you, you hear? Don’t make me burn your body. I can’t do that.” 

The confession doused the flames in his soul, killing the flames of anger completely and he allowed a small smile to cross his face. 

“Fine, when you put it like that. I’m sorry too.” Cas bumped his shoulder against him, bringing them ever so slightly closer. 

He turned his head towards Dean, kissing his jaw, the light stubble grazing his lips pleasantly. Dean chuckled, the sound dancing in the air around them. 

“Come on, let’s go home.” 

Dean gently pulled on Cas’s arm to get him to stand up, striding out of the bar side by side to where the Impala was parked, the heavy rain pelting it’s beat up black paint job. Dean hadn’t yet had a chance to clean it from their last hunt. 

“There’s my baby! Get in, she needs her clean.” 

Castiel rolled his eyes at Dean, pointedly, being noticed and just getting a shake of his head in response. 

“Okay, fine. You can get some attention too.” 

Cas chuckled, climbing into the passenger seat, his trench coat getting crumpled against the old leather. The drive back to the bunker was short and uneventful, when they walked back inside, they found that Sam was gone. 

A note was on the table:

‘GONE TO GET SUPPLIES, FOUND A JOB. BACK IN A COUPLE HOURS. SAM’

“Got the bunker to ourselves for a little while then.” Cas stated, starting to walk towards their shared bedroom. 

“Oh no you don’t, get over here.” Dean pulled on his coat, bringing him back to arms reach. He pushed both hands over Cas’s shoulders, under the coat to remove it. 

“We don’t have to be quiet for a change.” He muttered against Castiel’s lips. 

“Oh”  _ eloquent as always,  _ he thought to himself. 

Finally finding his thoughts, Cas pulls away gently, not enough to make Dean think he was being rejected but enough to be able to speak without talking through Dean’s lips. 

“Come with me.” Cas leaves his coat in a pile on the floor, grasping Dean’s wrist and dragging him to the bedroom. He was an angel on a mission and they were going to the bedroom. 

“You’re insistent.” Dean chuckled from behind him, allowing himself to be pulled along. They crashed into the bedroom door, Dean having decided he’d had enough and wanted to take charge again. He pressed Cas against the door, kissing him passionately as he tried to twist the doorknob to open it. Task complete, the pair stumbled into the dark, Cas reaching out to flip the light switch on. 

They were bathed in yellow light, showing Dean’s pleased smirk as he reached down to undo Cas’s trousers, pulling them down around his knees. The frigid air against his erection sent shocks through his groin, heading upwards to flood his mind in pleasure. He found himself pressed against the wall, Dean expertly moving him against it as he fell to his knees. 

“Dean…” 

His words were cut off as Dean took his length into his mouth, bringing one hand to grip the base as he moved his head up and down Cas’s erection.  _ The human body is both wonderful and strange. _ He had thought to himself the first time he had had an erection, the sensation was nothing he could have imagined in his former true form. He was never completely used to the sensations his mortal body gave him, pleasure coursing through his veins as Dean worked his mouth over his cock, licking the underside and pulling back to add pressure to the head. Cas had been touch starved the last few days, all of them completing separate jobs; or in his case, doing research. As a result he found himself almost climaxing within minutes. His pulse was racing, he didn’t think he could take any more of the sensations coursing through him. Then Dean took his entire length into his mouth. Cas’s mind short-circuited, his climax riding through him like a bullet. 

Dean held his hands against Cas’s hips, pinning him against the wall to stop his legs giving out. He freed his length slowly from his mouth, careful not to jolt him with renewed sensations, standing up and smiling as if he had just won the world’s greatest reward. 

“You’re a devil” Cas laughed. 

“Well, technically, that could’ve been Sammy a few years ago.” 

Cas refused to laugh at the old joke, merely shaking his head instead. He pulled his pants back up, fastening the zipper and collapsing on the bed, spent. Dean wrapped himself around him, pulling him closer against his chest and falling sound asleep. 

Sam walked in a few hours later, seeing Cas’s coat on the floor by the stairs, he picked it up and went to their room to hang it up, smiling when he saw the pair fast asleep in each other’s arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @_shell_fire  
> 😃


End file.
